Parallel worlds
by YAOI4LIFEGIRL
Summary: What if there was a parallel world to the organizations world? were instead of 12 boys and 1 girl.... and instead its 12 girls and 1 boy, and Axel, Roxas and Demyx stumble into the world, Rated T for Swearing and Sexual contact later on
1. 1 New place, new people

I own nothing in this story except the plot

Axel, Demyx, Roxas: were not going to like this are we?

maybe... Maybe not, anyways on with the fic

"Axel we are going the wrong way!!" Demyx yelled to the red pyro "Are not Blond boy, I know this town like the back of my hand""Right fuck face, I'm your best friend even I know your going the wrong way" Yelled a young voice behind Demyx

"Look we are in the centre of hollow bastion! Demyx, Roxas, so st-" as Axe said that a portal opened up in front of them"See you don't even know were you going your going to ask for directions" Replied Demyx in a sarcastic voice

"I didn't open this you moron! Maybe Rox-""I DIDN'T OPEN IT!!" they all sighed and looked at

each other "Maybe Xemnas needs us for something" Roxas said in a calm tone, Axel sighed "I'll go see what he wants"Axel took 2 steps into the portal "HUH!?" "what's wrong Axe?""Guys come through, this is fucking odd!!" Roxas and Demyx looked at each other then ran through.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This is……." Roxas started"The same place……." Demyx continued"We were just were at" And Axel ended he sighed then continued

"Maybe the portal was set s-" Before Axel could finish a strange girl hit him on the back of the head

"Axe-" Roxas was gagged then knocked out as well

"guy-" The same thing also happened to Demyx as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel's P.O.V

5 hours pass

"Never seen these people around in town before"  
"Iv'e never seen these people in town before too, number 9 have you"  
"No 3"

my eyes opened to see 4 faces staring down at me, i blinked  
"wow finay one of them has wokened up" said the girl with the short blue hair  
"V-Vexen? Demyx? Zexion? Siax? how long have iv'e been asleep?" they started to laugh, then i got more confuced  
"We don't know what your calling us mate, but hello my name is Dylix you can call me either Number 9 or even water if you wanted"  
"And were Zeianx andSianax know as Number 6 and 7 you can call us moon and shapeshift if you want"  
"And i'm know as Vixen number 3 or known as Ice"

I blinked again "We should let you seep" the 3 figures walked away from me  
"Wait were are my friends!" I yelled, the one named Dylix stopped

"Oh you're friends are still asleep, rest i'll be back in a few hours" She smiled and continued walking, when they compleatly gone i was shocked

"WERE THE FUCK ARE WE!!"

* * *

heres the first chapter sorry for it being short... but the rest of them would be much longer

Axel: well... it wasn't so bad

Demyx and roxas: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-Sigh- when are they going to wake up


	2. it begins

Axel yelled at himself for a few moments and drift himself back to sleep

Axel awoke again a few hour later by hearing noises from outside, he looked out the window to see too girls one was Dylix.. And the other one was a girl with green eyes and long red hair tied into a French plat, He looked at the girl carefully, "w-were have I seen her before" When Axel finished he herd a noise behind him

"That's Alexia" Axel turned to see a young girl that looked like Roxas "And I'm Roxana you can call me 13 if you want or even Destiny" Axel gulped  
"H-Hello sorry I was asleep, I herd some noises from outside then-"  
"It's ok, I came to get you any. Your friends are up"  
"Roxas and Demyx are Awake! Were are they? Are they hurt?" Roxana laughed

"Yeah there fine, follow me" Roxana walked out the room, Axel chased after her, he saw she just went next door, "you could of told me it was just fucking next door-"  
"AXEL!" Roxas glomped onto his friend with happiness in his eyes "AXE WERE WHERE YOU!!"

"Next door…." Replied Axel  
"Well I'll be dammed I didn't expect you to be a homosexual" Laughed Roxana  
"What's so funny 13?" Roxana turned to see Alexia staring at her  
"Nothing 8" She ran towards her friend and hugged her "It's just I've finally seen Homosexuals"  
"WERE NOT HOMOSEXUALS!!" yelled the 2 blushing boys

The 2 girls laughed "I'm joking, a cute blond boy like him looks like a total uki" Alexia grinned and pulled Roxana's arms above her head and pinned her to a wall "Like you Roxana, I can't help myself and look at your body"  
"Alexia! I told you not to say those sort of in public" Blushed Roxana

At the time Roxas and Axel began to have nosebleeds "THAT'S IT NO MORE WATCHING OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB FOR YOU TOO" Axel shook his head and looked behind Alexia to see Dylix  
"Awww your such a party pooper Dylix" Wined Roxana  
"ok your sister said stop we stop" Alexia let go off Roxana  
"Anyways Alexia, Roxana I see you met Axel, Roxas and Demyx"  
"Well have met them a except Al-"  
"Hello I'm Alexia, known as either 8 or flames, and I've seen you have met Roxana" Alexia smiled at the boys  
"Hiya Alexia pleasure too meet you!"  
"DEMYX WERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM" Yelled Axel to his other best friend

"I've been here all the time" the girls laughed, Alexia looked at the clock on the wall "hm you 3 have been asleep nearly 24 hours"  
"24 hours!"  
"Oh god the organization properly think we've gone missing"  
"We gotta get out of here fast"

All the girls looked at each other then at there guests "How do you know about us?" Asked Roxana  
"Know about what?" ask Roxas's know was even more confused than before  
"how do you know about us the organization?" asked Dylix in a angered tone. Axel laughed then tapped Alexia on the shoulder

"Look girlys if you were in the organization we would know, because were members of it" Alexia looked at the ground the laughed  
"You fucking liars…. If you were in it we would know you!"  
"Who you calling liars!"  
"YOU 3!!" Alexia looked up, her eyes changed they were no longer green……. They were a shade of blood red

"Alexia calm it" Yelled Dylix  
"I'll calm it when these 3 tell me were they've come from, and how they got here"  
"Dylix! Roxana! Alexia!"  
"Xilana" The 3 girls bowed down to there leader "Oi you 3 show some respect BOW DOWN" yelled Alexia

"Calm down my younger sibling" replied softly to her sister  
"yea- wait sibling… is everyone related here" said Demyx with a bit of confuse meant  
"no not everyone, Zeianx and Sianax are, me and Dylix are, and Alexia and Xilana.. Who is also our leader"  
"thank you Roxana for telling our relation ships" Laughed Xilana "but I can introduce myself, hello I'm Xilana.. I am leader of my organization"

"We don't know you though" replied Roxas  
"FOR FUCK SAKE WERE THE ORGANIATION!!" yelled Roxana  
"your both correct" Xilana laughed softly  
"What you mean"  
"Isn't it obvious…… my friends…… there us from a Parallel world"

* * *

dun dun dunnnnnn


End file.
